percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Ouroboros Merge Series
The Ouroboros Merge is an eight-part fanfic series by DarkCyberWolf. It is DarkCyberWolf's first fanfic series. Stories So far, two Ouroboros Merge stories are complete, with a third on the way. Heroes: The New Level Evils: The Other Four Unities: Myths Brought Together Category:Name Characters Main Characters Tara Young - Girl with Death powers Raymond Tarry - Boy with Sun powers Eddie Jaden - Boy with Wisdom powers Natalie Rain - Girl with Storm powers Sabina Hartlen - Girl with Love powers Gary Drake - Boy with Psycho powers Taylor Reaf - Boy with War powers Hailley Woode - Girl with Plant powers Lan Castle - Mystery boy destined to lead the New Level heroes Sab.png|Sabina Hartlen|link=Sabina Hartlen Tar.png|Tara Young|link=Tara Young Ray.png|Raymond Tarry|link=Raymond Tarry Edd.png|Eddie Jaden|link=Eddie Jaden Nata.png|Natalie Rain|link=Natalie Rain Gar.png|Gary Drake|link=Gary Drake Tay.png|Taylor Reaf|link=Taylor Reaf Hai.png|Hailley Woode|link=Hailley Woode Secondary/Minor Characters Phoenix Lane - Aztec representative of Tlaloc Melanie Blue - Aztec representative of Tlaloc Cam Frange - Aztec representative of Huitzilopochtli Plot Prophecy of Eight Rachel's latest Great Prophecy: The power of eight shall merge into one The gods shall fade should the Merge be done Strength is formed from the power of eight When the ninth who will lead them escapes from his fate The deadliest monsters shall merge for the fight As eight crossroads, in death, unite A group of evil beings from eight different mythologies (Greek, Egyptian, Roman, Aztec, Chinese, Japanese, Hindu, and Norse) are working to bring the eight mythologies together to form an ultimate army and destroy the gods at their roots - the Tigris and Euphrates - while the other gods are fighting amongst themselves. The group is marked by the symbol of an Ouroboros and their huge overall plan is called the Merge. An even more secret project run by someone called Reshem has devised a way to fight them - taking eight demigods who have a strong link to the eight mythologies and making them New Level heroes - heroes with power from all eight. Prophecies The Prophecy of Eight was just above. Here are the other prophecies, where they shall be until DarkCyberWolf decides to stop being lazy and make a prophecy page. 1. From Heroes: The New Level: Owl, bolt, crossbones, lyre Four half-bloods face the god of fire In the temple, one will fall When the master enters misfortune's hall Each mythology needs the glue As heroes enter a level that's new Explanation: 1. Owl, bolt, crossbones, lyre refers to Athena/Minerva, Zeus/Jupiter, Hades/Pluto, and Apollo/Apollo, the immortal parents of Eddie, Natalie, Tara, and Raymond, respectively. 2. Four half-bloods face the god of fire refers to the four demigods above (If you have a terribly short attention span, that's Eddie, Natalie, Tara, and Raymond) who go up against Xolotl, Aztec god of fire. 3. In the temple, one will fall. At first, Tara thought she would die up against Xolotl, but in truth it was Xolotl's own Ouroboros pendant that he'd dropped. 4. When the master enters misfortune's hall. The master is Xolotl, and that was the hall where their fight took place. 5. Each mythology needs the glue. The "glue" is the New Level heroes, who are responsible for keeping the mythologies together. 6. As heroes enter a level that's new. The mixed-mythology heroes are called New Level heroes. 2. From Evils: The Other Four Four shall head west to the monsters' new site One shall be crushed by the great serpent's might Two will live, though two will be killed Blood and seawater shall both be spilled A choice determines the fate of the two As heroes enter a level that's new Explanation 1. Four shall head west to the monsters' new site refers to Sabina, Gary, Taylor, and Hailley, who went to the Norwegian Sea where the trolls had taken over. 2. One shall be crushed by the great serpent's might refers to the Khaos vortex, which was destroyed by Shé on the island. 3. Two shall live, though two will be killed refers to the Aka Manto and the troll, who'd survived the battle, while the Jiang Shi and Aghasura died prior to the battle. 4. Blood and seawater shall both be spilled ''refers to a troll's blood from when the Aka Manto was tricked and Kyūri's seawater which the troll spilled. 5. ''A choice determines the fate of the two refers to Taylor's response to the Aka Manto's choice by having it chop up a troll. 6. As heroes enter a level that's new not only refers to them being New Level heroes, but also links this prophecy to the one from Heroes. 3. From Unities: Myths Brought Together : The transmitter temple has been destroyed : The sea beasts rescued from the void : One by four, the other by four : Now the eight must quest once more : The home of Romulus, Augustus, Nero : Here unite the New Level heroes Explanation : 1. The transmitter temple has been destroyed refers to the temple of Xolotl, a transmitter for the Ouroboros, which was destroyed in Heroes. : 2. The sea beasts rescued from the void refers to the kappas, which were rescued from the Khaos vortex in Evils. : 3. One by four, the other by four refers to the New Level heroes who did this: Four (Tara, Raymond, Eddie, and Natalie) destroyed Xolotl's temple, and four (Sabina, Gary, Taylor, and Hailley) saved the kappas. : 4. Now the eight must quest once more refers to the eight New Level heroes, who have to go on another quest to fight the Ouroboros. : 5. The home of Romulus, Augustus, Nero refers (obviously) to Rome, the empire that Romulus, Augustus, and Nero ruled. : 6. Here unite the New Level heroes refers to the fact that the eight New Level heroes must unite in Rome. Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Series Category:Ouroboros Merge